Fraudulent activities have been a huge problem in computer implemented transactions. For instance, a third party may steal authentication credentials of a legitimate client and make an unauthorized gain. A customer may also misrepresent one or more facts when providing information, e.g. by filling out online forms, to get an unfair advantage. Furthermore, employees of an organization may collude with customers or third parties for illegitimate gains. Computer systems implemented to make monetary transactions efficient and fast nevertheless allow fraudulent activities to be efficient and fast as well.
Conventional fraud prevention systems rely excessively on human intervention. For example, one or more computers may flag a potentially fraudulent activity in a monetary transaction and may prompt personnel from a fraud prevention department to review the flagged activity. The personnel involved may have to undertake actions such as calling the customer to confirm if he/she intended the transaction and/or calling law enforcement to report a potential fraudulent activity. Having people dealing with potential frauds in a case by case basis is highly inefficient, subjective, and expensive. For example, it is a cumbersome process when a person is reviewing a potential fraud—the person has to manually review various disparate information pieces and communicate with the customer and/or other entities to make a final determination. Furthermore, the evaluation may be subjective based on the competence and diligence of the person reviewing the fraud. For example, the reviewing person may fail to analyze a crucial piece of data. Also, in this era of global transactions, a fraud prevention center has to be manned 24 hours a day and seven days a week with a large amount of staff, which may be very expensive to an organization hosting or facilitating computer implemented transactions.